Bring on the Thunder
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: RWHG Hermione is afraid of thunderstorms.


**Title: Bring on the Thunder**

**Author: Hales luvs Nate**

**Pairing/Character(s): Ron and Hermione**

**Rating: T for language and for going towards M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Harry Potter**** or any of the chapters. It all belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. And I borrowed the name of this story from Boys Like Girls' "Thunder."**

**Spoilers/Warnings: Might have a few parts from book seven.**

**Summary: RWHG Hermione is afraid of thunderstorms.**

**Author's Notes: Last week, it was raining cats and dogs in my hometown, and I was watching the Harry Potter marathon on abcfamily, and it came to me, it just took forever to put it up.**

**--Thunder--**

It was an overcast day at the Weasley home, and Hermione was home on her day off, and she planned to enjoy it while Ron was at work slaving the day away.

She glanced at the weather clock that Mrs. Weasley gave her for their first anniversary, and she saw that rain was coming and she was very excited. Hermione always loved rain as a child because she could always get the best reading done then during a sunny day, and she didn't feal rotten for being indoors.

She went to one of the hundred bookshelves she had in their flat, and she grabbed a book of choice that she had read and read and read. She really loved Stephanie Meyer's work even though it was definite fiction. Lupin called it rubbish because he knew the bloody truth of it all.

She went into hers and Ron's room, and she got comfortable on their big luxurious bed. She could hear the rain coming down outside and that made her smile some more. She was about to crack it open when their dog Cannon came in their room, and he wanted to make sure to guard his master, and also, to hide from the rain; he was as bad a Fang when it came to bad weather.

"Hey, boy!" Hermione told Cannon, and he just stared at her and gave her the innocent look that read, "I love you, too."

She tried again to crack open the book when she heard a crack of thunder outside, and she jumped from her place on the bed. She got out of bed, and Cannon followed her, and she found the clock, and she seemed to read it wrong. Instead of it between rain and sunny it was between rain and tornado, and she knew it was bad. She could here the rain picking up as she heard the sounds of it on the roof. Then an even louder crack of thunder came in, and she screamed, and she ran into the bedroom, and she jumped under the covers, but not before, she put an unbreakable charm on the windows.

Cannon came up to the side of the bed where she was hiding, and he put his front pawls on the bed, and he licked her face telling her "It's going to be ok."

"Thank you, boy, I just wish Ron was here," Hermione said to him, and then another crack of thunder came, and she became even more scared shitless as she was in the beginning.

_Young Hermione was looking out the window of her parents' house, and she was watching the rain. Today, she felt like watching it, instead of reading. It always fascinated her when it rained, and for London, it rained A LOT, but today was different; it was thundering and lighting. She looked out in the sky, and she saw how pretty it was. _

_She looked outside, and she saw her neighbor Brian outside. He was never a smart one, playing in the rain, but man, was he handsome with his raven hair and blue eyes. He had his new metal action figures, and he was playing out in the rain when suddenly lighting comes and strikes him, and Hermione screams. "Mommy! Brian just got struck by lightning!" She has tears coming down her eyes. Her mother gets on the phone, and soon, you see his mother coming outside with tears down her eyes. He was rushed to the hospital, and he came home, but he was never the same. _

Every time it stormed since then, she couldn't stop thinking about him and getting struck by lightening, and she's afraid what it might do to her. Hermione tried singing the song that her mother taught her, but it was no use. She grabbed the phone by her bed, and she tried to call her mother, but the line was dead, and now, she was even more scared. Ron can't get in contact with her either.

**--Thunder--**

Ron was busy at work that he didn't even know what was happening in the outside world. He was stuck in the middle of the room surrounded by millions of others. Instead of doing his usual, he got stuck with the paperwork. It's the worst part of being an Auror the damn paperwork.

Ron was stuck at it for another three hours till he got to go home to Hermione. He grabbed his coat and his bag, and he was out the door. When he finally made it out the door, he got immediately rained on and soaked. "Bloody hell!" He cursed because he knew how Hermione was feeling right now. He rushed home towards the short distance to his flat.

He made it toward the door, and he couldn't find his keys. He was standing there in the rain looking for them for about ten minutes till her remembered. "Accio, keys!" And they were in his back pocked.

He finally made it through the door, but his shoes were still wet so he slipped and fell on his ass. "Bloody fucking hell!" He swore loudly. He got up from the floor, and he was rubbing to help make it feel better. He walked slowly to the bedroom where he found a whimpering golden retriever and wife under the covers.

"Mione," He asked.

"Under here," came a voice from beneath the covers.

He went to her side of the bed, and he pulled the covers off, and instead of his horrified wife, he got a big lick from his dog.

"Good, boy. C'mon down from there," He told him, and Canon got off the bed, and he went to his on the other side of the room.

Ron took Cannon's place, and he took the covers from on top of her face, but she pulled them back.

"Love, it's ok," He told her, but all he saw was cover going towards a no. Instead, Ron got under the covers, and she immediately hugged him so she could get safer.

"I'm scared," she said to his chest.

"Don't be. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," Ron told her. He's done this so many times with her he already knows what to do. He took his hand and rubbed her hair and back, and Hermione just held him tighter.

"You're fine against all the Death Eaters and going into the Tomb of Secrets, but thunder gets the worst of you?" Ron asked.

"You are the same way with spiders," Hermione said simply, and another crack of thunder came, and she squeezed him a little.

"You got me there," He said in forfeit. "Is this still with what you saw as a young girl?" she nodded into his chest. "Let's make better memories then, huh?"

"What?" she asked.

"C'mon, put your rain boots on. We're going outside," Ron said.

"Like hell we are," Hermione said, and another crack came, and she was more terrified.

"Trust me?" Ron asked, and he gave her the puppy dog look that she couldn't say no to.

"Fine! Damn you and your puppy look!" She said in forfeit.

Ron took her hand, and they went through their flat to the front door. "Be careful it's slippery." He said, but he still fell. "Dammit, not again!" He stood up, and they went out the door, and Ron let go of her hand, and a crack of thunder came, and she screamed. "Dance with me?" He asked. Hermione was hesitant about it, but she took his hand, and they waltzed together in the rain, and they laughed and had fun.

They got in the house, and yet again, Ron fell and yelled, "Bloody hell!"

"We need to get out of these wet clothes," Hermione said, and Ron nodded. He stood up, and they walked towards their bedroom.

They started to change out of their wet clothes, and Ron had an idea. "Why don't we make a tradition?"

"What's that?" Hermione said.

Ron smirked, "We don't wear any clothes when it storms, and we scream out the noise?"

Hermione finished getting all her clothes off, and asked, "Why don't we start now?"

"Oh, hell yes," Ron said as he pulled her in for a passionate kiss that she moaned, and she kissed him with as much passion as he did.

Hermione pulled back a little in between kisses and said, "I think I'm going to like this tradition."

"Me too," He said and he pushed her on the bed, and Hermione giggled, and he pulled her in for a kiss, and the moaning, giggling, and screaming went longer than the storm did.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said,  
"Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors."  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain_

_And bring on the thunder._

Boys Like Girls – "Thunder"

**--Thunder--**

**A/n: So hate it? Like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading this, and please review!!**


End file.
